


The Things We Did And Didn't Do

by GingerTodgers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chubby Harry, Fat positive, Getting Together, Housemates, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerTodgers/pseuds/GingerTodgers
Summary: Harry is due back from visiting Hermione and Ron in Australia, three months after finally spending the night with Draco. It's time to DTR.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "All the things I knew I didn't know and didn't want to know  
> that you told me just to tell me later that you'd told me so  
> come flooding back to me now  
> Come on Come flooding back to me now  
> All the things you said you'd never say and you said anyway  
> The things we did and didn't do The things we did and didn't do  
> come flooding back to me now"
> 
> Inspired by Magnetic Fields - The Things We Did And Didn't Do

Draco kept Harry's postcards on the fridge. All 47 of them. 47 postcards in three months was quite a lot, he reassured himself, especially from one housemate to another. Most of the postcards were only a few words, ripped and scuffed at the edges by the raggedy international owls;

 _Hermione sends her best_  (the card showed a grinning shark with "Welcome to Australia" in blood red letters)

 _Very hot, snapped this pic of Ron_  (a red lobster on a BBQ, something Draco was still struggling to understand on both a scientific and a culinary level)

 _Saw this dapper gent and thought of you_ (a monocle wearing emu)

That last card had been Draco's favourite, pinned with a green D to the middle of the fridge door, but today's owl had topped it. _Draco_ it said _should be back by 9am your time. Can't wait to see you, let's stay in tonight._  Followed by Harry's slapdash signature.

 _Let's stay in._ Humming to himself as he whisked eggs, Draco felt the words wrap around him, settling under his ribs like a warm embrace.  _Can't wait to see you._ He washed the cherry tomatoes, leaving them on the vine, and Accio'd the smallest roasting pan. He stood, roasting pan in hand, and replayed the last time he'd been in the same room as Harry.

***

It was still dark outside. A hand was in Draco's hair, soft lips against his cheek.

"See you soon." The duvet was warm and Draco had to fight not to drift back to sleep. Forcing his eyes open he saw Harry moving around the room; already dressed in a travelling cloak and clutching a shrunken rucksack.

"yuh'of?" Draco's throat was scratchy and the words ran together. He cleared his throat, tried again. "Are you off?" Harry turned, the Lumos of his wand highlighting a wide grin as his eyes swept over Draco. Draco who was suddenly feeling very, very, naked.

"Portkey's in ten minutes" he moved towards the bed, bending down to press another kiss to Draco's cheek. Draco snagged Harry's wrist, holding him in place while casting a wordless mouth-freshening charm. It was the first piece of wandless magic Harry had taught him, back when they were still trying to work out if becoming housemates was as truly terrible an idea as all their friends seemed to think.

Reaching up, Draco cupped the back of Harry's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Slow, hot, Harry sighed and pulled back, murmured "don't". Draco froze, half sitting up in bed with his hand still outstretched. Harry perched on the side of the bed, captured Draco's hand and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"Last night was..." he trailed off, grinning. Draco shivered in agreement. "Yeah" Harry continued, "it was fucking... atrocious timing. Just dismal." His grin slipped as his thumb stroked over the back of Draco's hand. "The night before I'm due to spend three months sleeping on Hermione's parents futon, it's like you're trying to kill me. Again."

Draco swallowed. "I'll admit it's a slow burn as far as diabolically schemes go" he said, turning his hand to tangle their fingers together. "But you can't blame a chap for trying."

"For trying what? Trying to kill me or trying to kiss me?"

"If I recall correctly it was less about trying and more about succeeding last night." Draco said, watching Harry's face break into another grin.

"Well I'll give you that, but I can't really give you anything more right now. Draco." Harry's free hand reached up to cup Draco's cheek. "I like you, I like this" he indicated the two of them, the bed with it's rumbled sheets, turning grey in the early morning light. "But three months is a long time and I don't want to try and do _this_ via owl."

Draco nodded. His fingers still wrapped around Harry's.

"I understand."

"Ok"

"Ok"

***

The front door slammed, shaking Draco from his day dream as Harry yelled;

"Oy Draco! You up?"

"In here" Draco called back, fussing with his hair in the reflection of the toaster before turning on the hob. He added a spoon of butter to a small pan and watched it melt. Footsteps echoed down the hall.

"Hello" Harry had reached the kitchen. Was probably within arm's reach, if Draco could just turn around. Flexing his fingers around the pan handle, Draco tipped the eggs into the butter and gave them a stir before turning. "Hello".

Harry was smiling. His skin was darker, freckles sprinkled across his nose, and he smelled like gunpowder and whatever synthetic air freshener the Ministry used in their Apparition points. Draco smiled back, suppressing the urge to giggle. He felt giddy, light-headed, Harry was here and it was ridiculous because this was all Draco had thought about for the last three months and now here he was. They stood there, smiling, until Harry's nose twitched and his eyes darted to the coffee-maker.

"Oh yes!" he almost moaned, pulling the still filling jug from it's base. "Milk?" Draco passed it to him, popping the cherry tomatoes into the roasting pan with a glug of balsamic vinegar. When they were in the oven he risked another glance at Harry, who was cradling a mug of coffee and holding a second mug towards Draco.

"How was it?" Draco asked, and then proceeded to ignore whatever Harry said in favour of just looking at him. Harry looked happy. His hair was a bit longer than when he left, black curls grazing the collar of an off-white shirt. Draco wanted to run his hand through Harry's hair, regretted not doing that more during the night they'd spent together. Familiar green eyes flashed as Harry laughed at Draco, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Alright there?"

"Fine" Draco coughed, moving to get sausages from the fridge. "I should get on" he waved the box of sausages in the direction of the oven.

"You're making me breakfast?" Harry took a step towards Draco, a smile playing across his face. He was bigger, Draco realized. Still a couple of inches shorter than Draco, but everything else seemed to have expanded. Harry's shoulders finally filled Sirius' leather jacket and the white shirt strained across his chest, curved around a beer gut that definitely wasn't there the last time Draco saw him. The memory of Harry, naked, slammed into Draco and he closed his eyes before darting past Harry to give the eggs a stir.

"I am making breakfast" he corrected, fighting to keep his voice even. "If you wish to join me you are welcome."

"Right" Harry said. "This is for you and you've just happened to develop a liking for veggie sausages after years of ripping the piss out of me for eating "cardboard todgers"" his voice slipped into an impression of Draco's own drawl at the end. Draco huffed and gave the eggs a vicious stir.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and set the table?"

Harry laughed and Draco waited until he heard the clank of cutlery before sneaking another look. Harry's arse was. Well. It was already magnificent before he left. But now? Now it was... A wet sucking sound pulled Draco back to Earth, just in time to watch himself flick eggs up the wall.

Thankfully there were still enough left in the pan but, as he Vanished the mess, Draco made a firm vow to save ogling Harry until breakfast was on the table. He forgot the vow less than five seconds later and congratulated himself on not making it an Unbreakable.

Harry moved back and forth across the kitchen; grabbing brown sauce and shoving bread into the toaster while he updated Draco on Hermione's attempt to restore her parents' memories. It wasn't that Draco didn't sympathise with Granger. He did. Very much so.

But the soft swell of Harry's belly peeped out from under his shirt as he reached for the plates and Draco wanted to touch it so much he had to check that his hands were still safely buttering toast.

Harry frowned as he eyed Draco. The story he was telling faltered and Draco crouched down to check on the tomatoes, ready to blame his flushed cheeks on the heat of the oven. Fuck.

He was starting to question the wisdom of not defining their relationship via owl. They could already be in Draco's bed, doing all those things he'd spent the last three months trying not to think about. Or Draco could be in there on his own, brokenhearted, maybe, but at least he wouldn't be trying to scramble the world's most stubborn eggs while fighting off a hard-on.

Snapping back to reality, Draco realised that Harry had taken off his jacket and was attempting to hypnotise Draco with his shoulders. Harry'd always had broad shoulders, but they were offset by his whole skinny, malnourished _thing_. Now he'd filled out and it was doing devastating things to Draco's concentration.

Draco opened his mouth, not sure what he was going to say but knowing he had to say something when...

Harry turned off the eggs. Not meeting Draco's eyes he filled two plates, set them down at the table and stood, waiting.

***

They ate in silence. Draco managed four bites and Harry had three before crashing his cutlery down and glaring at Draco.

"Do we have a problem?" Harry's voice was quiet, his hands clenched in his lap. Draco stared at them, trying not to wonder if Harry's fingers would feel different, if they were thicker now and... Two of those fingers clicked rapidly in front of his eyes;

"Oy!"

"What?" Draco sounded like he was drunk, he blinked, trying to understand why Harry was suddenly furious.

"I said, do we have a problem?" Harry barreled ahead before Draco had a chance to respond. "Clearly you've noticed that I gained some holiday weight and now I'm asking you, if this a problem for you? Because you're not tied to me, Draco. That was the whole point of us not making promises after... after that night... And I actually like it so... fuck you? I guess?" He folded his arms, glared at Draco.

"I don't have a problem with it" Draco said. "I'm sorry. I... um..." he trailed off, desperate to undo whatever hurtful thing Harry thought he'd picked up from Draco. "I like it" Draco said, fixing his eyes on the untouched breakfast in front of him. "I already liked how you look and now I... I like it more. Or the same, if you, um... if you want to go back to how you looked before that would be fine too but... I like it. This. You." He twined his own hands together in frustration.

"You like it?" Harry was starting to smile again, head cocked to one side.

"Yes."

"You like me?"

"You know I do."

"You've been looking at me like that because your turned on face is the same as your murder face?"

"I wouldn't quite put it like that..." Harry coughed and Draco sighed, "Yes. Ok. My turned on face is also my murder face." He risked a glance at Harry, the fucker was properly laughing now, leaning back in his chair the looking at Draco like he was the best thing Harry'd ever seen.

"So in that case..."

"Fucks sake, Harry!" Draco interrupted. "Yes, I like the way you look and I like you but, please, do try not to hold either of those things against me."

"Ok" Harry laughed, ran his hands through his hair, shook his head and laughed again before leaning close to Draco. "Last question, I promise."

"Ok" Draco tried to not to stare at Harry's mouth, braced himself.

"I like you" Harry leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss to Draco's mouth. "And you like me" his lips moved behind Draco's right ear. "So why the fuck are we still in the kitchen?"

***

They ended up eating breakfast nine hours later. The food was cold and congealed and the best thing either of them had ever eaten. Harry held Draco's hand the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this at around 3am, woke up excited to write it and then discovered exactly how sad AO3 tags are when it comes to body+fat positivity. Come rant with me about it on [ tumblr! ](http://gingertodgers.tumblr.com/post/155988395235/type-fat-positive-into-ao3-suggested-tags-and)


End file.
